fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Game
This page explains the links between the Super Smash Bros. series and many Game & Watch games. These games are Greenhouse, Helmet, Lion (G&W), Flagman, Manhole, Parachute, Turtle Bridge, Spitball Sparky, Ball (G&W), Fire Attack, Octopus, Vermin, Chef (G&W), Judge (G&W), Fire (G&W), Oil Panic, Tropical Fish and Egg (G&W), plus an interaction with the Game & Watch Gallery series. Also included are some interactions with the Mario and Donkey Kong series, despite them having their rispective articles (Mario X Super Smash Bros. and Donkey Kong X Super Smash Bros.). What in the Super Smash Bros. series is called the "Game & Watch" series, is not considered a series on this wiki, because Game & Watch is actually just a line of consoles, not a series about a fictional story (considering it a series would be like considering, for example, the "PlayStation" series all games released for the PlayStation console). Each game in the Game & Watch line has a different title, so in this wiki we consider each one of them a different series. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Game & Watch series: *1 character (Mr. Game & Watch) *1 stage (Superflat World: Flat Zone) *4 trophies *2 music tracks Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch is the only Game & Watch character playable in the game. While many consider him a classic Nintendo character from a previous game, every Game & Watch game was supposed to feature a different character (a worker in helmet, native americans in Fire Attack and so on), but they all look similar due to the consoles' graphic limitations. For this reason Mr. Game & Watch didn't have an identity until his appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series. Still, many consider him retconing that the Game & Watch characters have always been the same person, but this is false, because some Game & Watch games that Mr. Game & Watch references feature characters whose identity is well defined (Stanley the Bugman for his "Greenhouse" attack, the Mario Brothers for his "Mario Bros." attack), so we must only consider him a generic "LCD-style character" that has never appeared before. To unlock Mr. Game & Watch, players have to clear Classic mode, Adventure Mode or Target Test with all the other twenty four characters they have unlocked. Alternatively, players can complete 1000 Versus Mode matches. His palette swap are different colored versions of him and are black, red, blue and green. Red seems to resemble the Virtual Boy while green represent the Game Boy, though that’s more of an olive-green color. The Blue and Green can resemble the crabs in Crab Grab. Each of his moves references a Game & Watch game, and because he uses objects from various Game & Watch games, we consider each move an in-universe link with them: Neutral attack Greenhouse Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks using an insecticide pump, that's supposed to be the same used by Stanley the Bugman in Greenhouse. Dash attack Helmet Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks charging the opponent while wearing a helmet, that's supposed to be the same worn by the worker in Helmet. Forward tilt Lion (G&W) Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks using a chair, that's supposed to be the same used by the lion tamer in Lion. Up tilt Flagman Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks upward using a flag with a "1" on it, that's supposed to be the same flag used by the flagman in Flagman. Down tilt Manhole Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks by flipping a sewer hole cover in front of him, that's supposed to be the same cover used by the man in Manhole. Neutral aerial attack Parachute Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks by opening a parachute, that's supposed to be the same used by the skydivers in Parachute. Forward aerial attack Mario Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks using a box, that's supposed to be one of the bottle boxes packaged by the Mario Brothers in the Game & Watch game Mario Bros., part of the Mario series. This is one of the many references to Mario in the Super Smash Bros. series (see Mario X Super Smash Bros.) Back aerial attack Super Smash Bros. Turtle Bridge Mr. Game & Watch attacks backward using one of the turtles from Turtle Bridge that bites many times. Up aerial attack Spitball Sparky Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks upward by blowing like Sparky from Spitball Sparky. When he does this move he also has no arms, just like Sparky. Down aerial attack Donkey Kong Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks downward using the key that Donkey Kong Jr. uses to free his father in the Game & Watch game Donkey Kong Jr., part of the Donkey Kong series. This is one of the many references to Donkey Kong in the Super Smash Bros. series (see Donkey Kong X Super Smash Bros.) Throw Ball (G&W) Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch grabs the opponent and juggles him/her as a ball before launching him/her upward. He also juggles a ball meanwhile. This move is based on the first Game & Watch ever released, Ball. Pummel Mr. Game & Watch grabs the opponent and attacks using a bell. This is a reference to some Game & Watch games, that featured a man holding a bell to inform the alarm was on, though this doesn't reference any particular game. Forward Smash Fire Attack Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks using a torch, that's supposed to be one of the torches used by the native americans in Fire Attack. Up Smash Octopus Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks upward wearing a diving helmet from the game Octopus. Down Smash Super Smash Bros. Vermin Mr. Game & Watch attacks on both sides using two hammers from the game Vermin. Taunt Mr. Game & Watch pulls out a bell and swings it, making an alarm sound. This is a reference to the Game & Watch's alarm, that in some games featured a man swinging a bell when it sounded, though this doesn't reference any particular game. Neutral Special: Chef Chef (G&W) Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch pulls out a frying pan and tosses sausages, which fly through the air. The sausages do low amounts of damage, but up to five of them can be tossed, while the pan itself does fire damage. This is supposed to be the same pan used by the chef in Chef. Side Special: Judgement Judge (G&W) Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch attacks using a hammer while holding up a digital display with a random number on it. Depending on the number, the attack will have a different effect, with an overall better attack with higher numbers. This move is based on the game Judge. Up Special: Fire Fire (G&W) Super Smash Bros. Two firefighters from the game Fire holding a fire rug pop up, allowing Mr. Game & Watch to jump higher. While jumping he damages whatever he hits on the way up, but he's helpless on his way down. This move is based on the game Judge. Down Special: Oil Panic Oil Panic Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch pulls out the oil bucket from the game Oil Panic and holds it as long as the player wants (this is the unique move in the game to allow this). While he holds it, up to three energy-based attacks will be absorbed. When the attack is used after the bucket is full, Mr. Game & Watch will splash the oil to the opponent dealing as much damage as the absorbed attacks would have dealt. Superflat World: Flat Zone Helmet Super Smash Bros. Manhole Super Smash Bros. Oil Panic Super Smash Bros. Also simply known as Flat Zone is an unlockable stage that takes place in the Game & Watch game Helmet, that can be recognised by the stage's enviroment, but also by the border of the screen, that's the same with the exception of the game's name, that's changed to "Smash Bros.". Sometimes tools may also fall from the sky, just like in Helmet. The stage also features fading platforms with the man from Manhole filling the spaces between them like he does in the original game. Sometimes the guy holding the oil drum from Oil Panic walks trough the stage, trips, and spills the oil on the ground, making it slippery. This stage is unlocked after beating Classic Mode with Mr. Game & Watch. Trophies There are 4 Game & Watch trophies in the game. Mr. Game & Watch's 3 character trophies and 1 stage elements trophy: Music Tracks There are two Game & Watch musics in the game, but are actually original compositions, because the Game & Watch games didn't feature music. *'26: Flat Zone': An original composition comprised of atmospheric techno-sounds mixed with the beep-boop nature of the oldest Game & Watch games. It appears in Superflat World: Flat Zone. *'49: Mr. Game & Watch's Victory': The victory fanfare of Mr. Game & Watch is an original composition with the same influence as track 22, "Flat Zone". Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Game & Watch series: *1 character (Mr. Game & Watch) *1 stage (Flat Zone 2) *2 trophies *10 stickers *3 music tracks Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch returns from the previous game, once again as an unlockable character and he's still the only Game & Watch character. In order to unlock Mr. Game & Watch, the player must complete one of the following: *Fight in 250 Brawls. Defeat him to unlock him. *Clear Target Smash!! with 30 different characters on any single difficulty level. Mr. Game & Watch must then be fought; defeat him to unlock him. *Have Mr. Game & Watch join the party in The Subspace Emissary. His palette swap are once again different colored versions of him and are black, red, yellow, blue, green and cyan. The yellow is a better depiction of characters on the Gameboy, while cyan is reminiscent to the backlight of Game Boy Light. His moves once again reference Game & Watch games: Returning moves Mr. Game & Watch keeps most of his moves from the previous game, though with some changes. Most notably: *'Chef': now uses some foods other than sausages, referencing the various types of food that were in the game Chef. *'Judgement': has its name changed to Judge to match the original game. Some of the attack effects are slightly different. *'Fire': Mr. Game & Watch now opens a parachute from the game Parachute as soon as he reaches the top of the jump, slowing his way down. Neutral aerial attack Super Smash Bros. '''Tropical Fish Mr. Game & Watch's new neutral aerial attack consists in him bringing out the fish bowl from Tropical Fish and making two fish come out of both sides of it, hitting multiple times. Final Smash: Octopus '''Octopus Super Smash Bros. Mr. Game & Watch transforms into the octopus from the game Octopus, extending his tentacles to attack. Flat Zone 2 Fire (G&W), Lion (G&W), Chef (G&W), Oil Panic, Manhole, Octopus Super Smash Bros. A new version of the stage from Melee, is unlocked with Mr. Game & Watch. It once again takes place inside a Game & Watch game, but this time it changes during gameplay from Fire to Lion to Chef to Oil Panic's bottom screen, with Fire always being the first and returning after every change, before changing again. The game's alarm sounds every time the stage is about to change. The border of the screen is once again based on the console, but it's always a "Wide Screen" Game & Watch, with the game's name changed to "Super Smash Bros.", while Lion is a "Gold Series" Game & Watch and Oil Panic is a "Multi Screen" Game & Watch. In the Fire scenario the firefighters from the game sometimes appear providing a jumping platform, while the man from Manhole moves other platforms like he did in the original Flat Zone stage. Sometimes the treasure diver from Octopus also appears, collecting items lying on the ground, but doesn't affect the gameplay. In the Lion scenario the two lion tamers moving up and down cause great damage when they hit a fighter. In the Chef scenario the falling food causes damage, but the chef can be hit forcing the scenario to change back to Fire. The scenario also features some extra platforms that were not in the original game. In the Oil Panic scenario there's not the character carrying the bucket, and hazard is instead rapresented from the customers, that attack the fighters every time they touch them. File:SSBM_Flatzone_2_Lion.jpg|The "Lion" scenario, with Mr. Game & Watch, Captain Falcon, Samus and Pokémon Trainer battling. File:SSBM_Flatzone_2_Chef.jpg|The "Chef" scenario, with King Dedede, Bowser, Snake and Wario battling. File:SSBM_Flatzone_2_Oil_Panic.jpg|The "Oil Panic" scenario, with King Dedede, Bowser, Snake and Wario battling. Trophies Game & Watch Gallery Super Smash Bros. There are two Game & Watch trophies in the game, the character trophy for Mr. Game & Watch and his "Final Smash" trophy. Curiously, Mr. Game & Watch's trophy mentions Game & Watch Gallery as his only notable appearance: Stickers Egg (G&W) Super Smash Bros. There are ten stickers, each one of them based on a different Game & Watch game. The only sticker taken from a Game & Watch game that's not referenced in Mr. Game & Watch's moves is Egg's: Music tracks There are three Game & Watch tracks in the game, but are actually two original compositions and a song returning from Melee: *'Flat Zone 2': Much like the Flat Zone music from Melee, this track is constructed out of various sound effects from the Game & Watch games, but has a decidedly different ambiance than the previous one, with the track being mainly composed of by Game & Watch sound effects, rather than having them dully in the background. It is used on the Flat Zone 2 stage. This song also plays during Mr. Game & Watch's Classic Mode credits. *'Flat Zone (Melee)': Taken directly from Melee. It is used on the Flat Zone 2 stage. *'Mr. Game & Watch's victory theme': An original victory fanfare made of various Game & Watch sound effects. It is completely different from his Melee victory theme. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Game & Watch series: *1 playable character (Mr. Game & Watch) *2 stages across both versions: **3DS: 1 stage (Flat Zone 2) **Wii U: 1 stage (Flat Zone X) *10 Trophies across both versions: **3DS: 6 trophies **Wii U: 9 trophies *3 Music tracks Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch returns from the previous game, once again as an unlockable character and he's still the only Game & Watch character. He is unlockable in both versions: in the 3DS version he's unlocked by playing 90 VS matches or by clearing Classic Mode with 10 different characters, and then in either case he must be defeated; in the Wii U version he's unlocked by playing 80 VS matches or by clearingClassic Mode with 5 different characters on 2.0 difficulty or higher, and then in either case he must be defeated. His palette swap are essentially the same in Brawl, with two additional colors: turquoise and white. The turquoise version may represent the shade for the foreground and background on the Game Boy, while white is similar to the monochrome LCD display on the Game & Watch. Like all other characters, there are two custom variations for each of his special moves: *'Neutral': **'XXL Chef': The food is giant-sized, which does more damage. However, they travel very slowly and do not have a large range. **'Short-Order Chef': The food is small-sized, which flies extremely fast and has a longer range. However, the thrown food barely does any damage and almost no knockback. *'Side': **'Extreme Judge': Mr. Game & Watch can only summon the numbers 1 or 9. If he hits a 1, there is only 5% recoil (the original deals 12%). However, getting a 9 only does 28% damage with less horizontal knock-back. **'Chain Judge': Mr. Game & Watch attacks with his hammer, andif he hits an enemy, he will hit the number of times it says on the board with the final hit being a different amount of damage and higher knockback. However, there are no status effects that come from the hammer. *'Up': **'Heavy Trampoline': Mr. Game & Watch will not go very high, but the move gives more damage. In the start of the move, there is a sweet spot. The sweetspot does higher, more diagonal knockback than the default version. **'Trampoline Launch': Although Mr. Game & Watch cannot use his parachute, he can be launched much higher and can preform attacks in the air. *'Down' **'Efficient Panic': Mr. Game & Watch can fill the bucket with only one projectile, but the oil's range is very short, and it deals less damage. **'Panic Overload': Mr. Game & Watch puts a bucket that has a small absorption area. However, the oil has a longer range and travels slower. Stages Flat Zone 2 from Brawl has returned in the 3DS version of the game. The new stage, Flat Zone X, appears in the Wii U version. It is essentially Flat Zone 2, but with the addition of the Helmet layout from the original Flat Zone stage in Melee. Trophies Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS features 6 Game & Watch trophies: the two Mr. Game & Watch fighter trophies and four stage trophies. The Wii U version features 9 Game & Watch trophies: the three Mr. Game & Watch fighter trophies, his Final Smash trophy, and six stage trophies. Since the trophies appearing in both versions all appear in the Wii U version (both versions also feature a Mr. Game & Watch Alternate trophy, but since they feature different models, we count them separate), there only are 10 Game & Watch trophies across both versions. Music tracks Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *1 playable character *1 stage *14 spirits *2 music tracks Mr. Game & Watch Flat Zone X Spirits Music tracks License All Game & Watch games were made by Nintendo, that also made the Super Smash Bros. series. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Summary links